


SAVE HER

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: (before the first game and after the second game), F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, The Puppet is Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time for a show, there was no time to dwell in the past. That was what his nightmares were for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SAVE HER

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend and I started shipping these two SO HARD! and since I think those cutscenes/minigames where you're freddy are supposed to be like his nightmares, I had this idea in mind and tried to make it like the minigame, where Freddy spelled out "S A V E H I M" and "S A V E T H E M" and so on. I tried to make it similar except where he's looking for Mangle (we nicknamed her Maggie, or really, in our headcanon we made the original crew nickname her Maggie) but can never find her, because he was shut off when she and the other "new and approved" crew were scrapped. Also added the Puppet there because he is seen as evil and seen as the main villain of the game, especially in Freddy's eyes.
> 
> Anyway, yeah! Please enjoy!

 

_**"S...A...V...E..."** _   
  
_He was the only one awake. His friends were all slumped forward, shut off for the moment. Somehow he was the only one awake._   
  
_There was someone else nearby. Freddy glanced up and noticed a small figure standing in the doorway of the "parts and services" room. The puppet._   
  
_**"...H...E...R..."** _   
  
_He knew the puppet knew where she was. Mangle, Mangle, Mangle... Maggie. She was somewhere and he had to find her, and the puppet knew where she was._   
  
_Freddy got to his feet. Immediately the puppet bolted away, and the robotic bear chased after it._   
  
_**"S... A..."** _   
  
_Every corner he rounded the puppet would be at the other end, as if leading him to Maggie's location. Of course he figured if she was anywhere, it had to be Kid's Cove. But he followed the puppet anyway because he knew—_   
  
_**"...V...E..."** _   
  
_—he knew. Something was off. The place was too quiet, and the other "new and approved" copies of himself and his friends werent anywhere around. At least, not his or Bonnie's or Chica's. And besides, it was only Foxy's female counterpart he cared about, and he had to find her. He had to save—_   
  
_**"...H...E... R..."** _   
  
_He didn't know from who or from what, but he knew he had to._   
  
_When the puppet suddenly disappeared from sight, the door to Kid's Cove was shut. Freddy threw it open, expecting, praying, hoping to see the mangled version of Foxy, his Mangle, his Maggie..._   
  
_But she wasn't there. There was just an empty room... and the puppet appeared again in the shadows. He looked right at it._   
  
_**"S...A...V...E...H...E...R!"** _   
  
_And the puppet laughed._   
  


* * *

  
  
When he opened his eyes, Chica was standing there, startled and her hand out, as if she was just about to wake him up.   
  
"Boss?" Chica didn't appear afraid, but her voice was rather small. In that moment it reminded him all too much of Maggie, and how timid she used to be whenever she spoke.   
  
"Chica." Freddy tried to make it seem like he didn't just have another nightmare (really it was the same nightmare over and over, sometimes in different variations). He didn't realize he'd been asleep... then again, sometimes they got shut off without notice by the employees. "Where's the other two?"  
  
"Foxy's at the cove already," Chica explained, gaining her usual cheery composer again, slowly but surely. "And Bonnie's waiting for you. He asked me to come get you."  
  
"Oh." Freddy stood up awkwardly, the nightmare replaying over and over. It was all he could think about most mornings.  
  
"You had another nightmare," Chica pointed out, trying to be as discreet as possible.   
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"You screamed it again." Chica's eyes glazed over with sadness. "' _Save her'_... it was about Maggie, wasn't it?"  
  
Freddy lowered his eyes. He hated bringing it up, but as much as he tried to forget about _her_... he was never able to. "Yeah... it was." He straightened up. "Don't tell the others," he said, making his voice gruff and rough as it usually was when he wasn't around the children. "I just want to get through the day in peace."  
  
Chica studied him for a moment before nodding. "Okay, boss... I won't." She left without another word, knowing the famous Freddy Fazbear would follow in suit.  
  
For a few brief moments Freddy remembered Maggie. Not the mangled mess she was reduced to later on (he still loved her then too, of course), but when she was full and whole, still so very timid and sweet and gentle and soft spoken. He remembered when he _first_ saw her... and the very last time he saw her.  
  
He sighed, pushing the thought of her aside as he followed after Chica. It was time for a show, there was no time to dwell in the past. That was what his nightmares were for.


End file.
